Cross Worlds
by DevadasiHeart
Summary: YGO/WoW AU Crossover. The presence of a malevolent being and his army encroaching outside the city leaves Pharaoh Atem with a panicked kingdom and few solutions. Until the presence of seven warriors on their own mission who bring knowledge and hope to the kingdom. And the pharaoh falls in love. But when the time comes to leave, will the pharaoh be able to let his warrior lady go?


Disclaimer: All YGO and Warcraft places and people are property of their respective owners. The characters Lianaria, Aaylisa, Laelina, Manveri, Kaylisto, Kerrigan, Voria and any other character not mentioned in WoW lore or YGO are mine.

A/N: This one's been floating around in my head for awhile, and the muses keep nudging me to do it, so here it is. Hope you enjoy, leave a review!

The pharaoh stood alone on one of the palace balconies in the early morning sun, eyes focused ahead. Hovering in the sky just outside of Thebes was the horrifying structure that had begun his recent troubles. It had appeared five days ago, and since then his kingdom had been turned on its head with fear. It had taken his cousin Seto many hours and a few sleepless nights to prevent panic in the streets, bringing townspeople who were near this structure away from it. Now he had to figure out how to defeat this new enemy. The first night the structure appeared Atem had ordered a small group of soldiers out to investigate it, and they hadn't returned. He sent a second group the next day to determine their whereabouts and of that group only a few returned. And what information they brought back frightened both him and his usually strong priests.

No sign of the soldiers. Wandering corpses so decayed and rotted any evidence of who they may have been in life was gone, things that readily attacked any living thing nearby. Skeletal mages that cast deadly spells. And no matter how many times the soldiers cut down one of these walking dead, some force continued to reanimate and resurrect them.

Atem sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. He had thought of sending shadow beasts against them, perhaps even the gods themselves, but he didn't want to be impulsive. The reports of this unknown force unsettled him the most. He wanted to know who his enemy was before he struck, so no plan would backfire. His only hope on that rested with Mahad, who had taken a group of fellow magicians and a small group of soldiers to conduct his own investigation. Isis had attempted to use her necklace in the meantime but had reported that something was blocking her from seeing anything about the structure or what lay within it. If Mahad didn't bring back anything useful, he was out of options.

Movement near the front gate caught his eye; as if on cue the priest returned and with everyone intact it seemed. Mahad did not stop for anyone and headed right inside, and Atem turned back inside himself to meet him in the throne room. He felt a slight thread of nervousness about what his priest and old friend was about to tell him. He was expecting bad news but he hoped not to hear it, and as he sat on his throne he fought to keep himself still. He wasn't waiting long, soon Mahad entered the throne room and made straight for the dais, kneeling before his king and friend.

"Mahad, please tell me you have something promising. Isis has failed to see anything through her own efforts."

It was only because they were alone that Atem felt comfortable enough not to disguise the worry in his tone. Mahad visibly relaxed letting proper court manners melt away. "She hasn't, that hardly surprises me. There is a powerful aura around that floating structure and I suspect it is not only from the crystal that helps support it. Whatever enemy we face, it is hiding behind the protection of it. Perhaps even sustaining it."

"So we face an exceptionally powerful enemy. That's hardly news. What else do you know?"

"The barrier is impossible to penetrate, and if it is not impossible then it's incredibly difficult to get through. I set my Illusion Magician against it; every attack was repealed. But my magician allowed me to see more than the soldiers did. It is enormous my pharaoh. The structure is rounded and eight-sided, made of bricks of some dark stone. Four giant claws, impossibly large claws sit on the corners as if a giant hand holding it. There is a large platform on the south side that extends out from the structure where I witnessed strange winged creatures coming and going from it. Things were inside but I couldn't make them out with much detail. There are giant skulls adorning two sides, the western and eastern sides, with mouths wide open and blue fire lighting their eyes. Atop them there appears to be some kind of summoning platform, I think. I do not know what else it could be for. The giant crystal is suspended by great chains, and it contains great power likely beyond keeping the structure afloat."

"A fortress in the air," Atem said. "Where it cannot easily be sieged. An unfortunately clever move. We have to find some way to get through that barrier."

"There is more pharaoh. The ground below it, where these monstrosities wander, has changed. It's...corrupted somehow. An ugly reddish-brown taints the sands and I fear it may spread. The mortal men allied with this enemy are building things on this corrupted land. Platforms with giant cauldrons spewing out some kind of substance that hangs in the air like a faint mist." Mahad looked away, evidently frustrated. "They're poisoning the very air, likely with aim to spread it further. And I cannot get close enough to get a sample of whatever they put in those cauldrons. I would not say this in front of the others but I truly fear the people of this kingdom are in grave danger."

Atem slouched where he sat, feeling deflated. "I feared hearing that, feared even more that it may be true. Seto has relocated nearby towns, but I do not know what else to do. That isn't going to be enough, is it?"

Mahad shook his head. "Not for much longer. Unless we can figure out how to fight back, this army will push further and further until our city is overtaken."

The pharaoh sighed, resting his face in his hand. "Mahad, you must find a way to get at those cauldrons. We need to know what is in them and counter it if we can. Maybe we can weaken them somehow."

"I shall endeavor to do my best," Mahad bowed his head. "But, I must be honest my pharaoh. I have little faith in the endeavor. I feel we may have to consider less...desirable avenues."

"I hope not, Mahad. I truly hope not."

Within sight of the necropolis but a safe enough distance to not be noticed a portal appeared through which seven women rode out of. The first three were human women though they still would have given any onlookers a start with their strange garments (a full set of armour on one of them) and heavily-armoured steeds. The four that followed them were stranger still. Three of them were tall solidly-built elven women with alabaster-hued skin, long pointed ears and uncharacteristically bright coloured hair riding enormous striped cats. The fourth, slightly taller than the rest with curves, blue skin, dark hair and a pair of horns that curved back like a crown atop her head. Hooved feet didn't keep her from riding her own unique steed, a violet beast closely resembling a lion with a white mane and wings tucked on either side.

"Well isn't this place pleasant?" one of the human women said, tone sour. One of the others, the armoured blonde glanced back at her.

"Get over it Kerrigan. We're here because we need to be here, not for a sight-seeing trip."

"Look if I wanted to see a desert then I would have gone to Uldum. Or Tanaris."

"Then go back through the portal," the third woman, a brunette, said riding up alongside Kerrigan and steering clear of the horse's hellish armor. "Otherwise suck it up. That damn lich Nanthal has already set up shop and has probably started setting up plague cauldrons."

"Are you sure?" the blue-skinned woman asked. "Is it possible they could have gotten so far already Manveri?"

Manveri shrugged, the mage looking a little uncertain. "I wouldn't put it past them. It's the most logical step; after all look at all that corrupted ground down there. Plague cauldrons sustain that environment and make it harder to purge. We should probably try to neutralize them before we seek out the palace here."

"Would we have time?"

Manveri grinned and glanced over at their armoured friend. "Kaylisto can make time."

Kaylisto chuckled along with her friends. "As much as I'd love to we shouldn't waste the time. If the army here is as inexperienced as Kalec said they would be, they could probably use some reprieve. We should push the undead lines back enough to give the army a holding. Laelina you should lead, you can see further than the rest of us."

Laelina, an elf woman with short violet hair nodded, and looked to the large blue translucent owl perched on her left forearm. "Bae'iel is swift, he and I will find them just fine."

Nudging their mounts, they made off toward the necropolis.


End file.
